1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network synchronization system and an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the technological advancement of digital multi-function peripherals (MFPs) such as improvements in the performance of CPUs (Central Processing Units), the high capacity of memory units, high-speed communications technology, and highly-developed digital imaging technology, the digital MFPs (hereinafter referred to as image forming apparatuses) have not only functions as digital copiers but also functions as networked facsimile machines, printers, and scanners, and are used in a variety of situations according to users' environments.
In using such an image forming apparatus, user authentication is generally required in many cases. In other words, when input user authentication information matches authentication information previously registered in the image forming apparatus, the use of the image forming apparatus is authorized. However, in case the user is required to connect the image forming apparatus to plural other image forming apparatuses via a network, if the plural other image forming apparatuses that request authentication are independently provided, the user has to input user authentication information every time he or she accesses the respective image forming apparatuses. Therefore, the usability of the image forming apparatus is degraded. In order to solve this problem, if the plural image forming apparatuses are integrated together as a system, the use of the image forming apparatuses is made possible with a single user input of authentication information. However, constructing the system for collectively managing independently-managed authentication information is extremely expensive.
As a related technology, Patent Document 1 describes the provision of a network synchronization system and an information processing apparatus that effectively realize the synchronization of setting information among plural information processing apparatuses. Further, Patent Document 2 describes the provision of an image forming apparatus, an information synchronization system, and an information setting method capable of easily setting equipment setting information in plural image forming apparatuses.
According to the inventions disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2, setting information such as user information can be synchronized (shared) among the apparatuses in a network. Therefore, even if authentication information is independently managed in the respective apparatuse, the user authentication information can be collectively managed at low cost. In other words, the use of the plural apparatuses in the network is made possible with a single user input of authentication information.
Meanwhile, since an image forming apparatus is often shared by plural users, equipment statuses can be separately set for each user (for each user information set) to enhance the convenience of the apparatus. For example, the use range of authorities and functions is set for each user and each user group and generated as operating policy information in the image forming apparatus. After the generation of the operating policy, limitation on the use range of the functions and the control of function operations can be performed in accordance with the operating policy for each user and each user group. Therefore, the optimal adjustment of the operations of the image forming apparatus is made possible for each user.
By using the inventions of Patent Documents 1 and 2, the present inventor has invented a system that also synchronizes (shares) operating policy information among plural image forming apparatuses, thereby making it possible to use the plural apparatuses and control the function operations of the apparatuses in a network with a single user input of information and a single operating policy. For example, let it be assumed that user authentication information and operating policy information set in an apparatus A are synchronized with user authentication information and operating policy information set in an apparatus B. In this case, the user authentication information set in the apparatus A can be used also in the apparatus B, and the apparatus B is authorized to control the function operations in accordance with the operating policy set in the user authentication information. Thus, the convenience of an image forming system is further enhanced.
However, while it is requested that the operating policy of all the image forming apparatuses in the image forming system be synchronized in terms of the convenience described above, there is also demand for changing the operating policy for each of the image forming apparatuses.
For example, OA equipment such as an image forming apparatus is provided for each department in a company, and each department bears the output expense of the OA equipment. A department C, which prints only in-company documents, is basically prohibited from performing full-color printing that causes high cost, and thus authorized to perform only low cost black-and-white printing. Accordingly, the output expense of the OA equipment can be reduced. In the synchronization system described above, users belonging to a department D may log into the image forming apparatus of the department C to perform full-color printing. In this case, however, the output expense has to be borne by the department C in which the image forming apparatus is provided. Users belonging to the department C are configured to have an operating policy that does not authorize full-color printing, while the users belonging to a department D are configured to have an operating policy that authorizes full-color printing. Therefore, when setting information is synchronized among the image forming apparatuses of the departments C and D, the users belonging to the department D are authorized to perform full-color printing with the image forming apparatus of the department C. In this case, it is desirable that the image forming apparatus provided in the department C apply the operating policy that does not authorize full-color printing to the users belonging to the department D.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2009-033706
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2009-064177